marvelsspidermananimatedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Symbiotes
Symbiotes (also known as Klyntar) are a race of aliens in Marvel's Spider-Man. Venom aka the V-252 was the first symbiote to appear in the series, but in the third season the entire race will make an appearance. The origin of the symbiotes is explorer further in the adjacent series Guardians of the Galaxy.Symbiote War, Part 1: Wild World from Guardians of the Galaxy gives a brief history of the symbiotes, including how they were corrupted by Thanos. Appearance Klyntar The Klyntar are gray in color with four red eyes. It's unknown what they looked like prior to forming symbiosis with the creatures on what would formerly be the symbiote homerworld. Feral Symbiotes The feral symbiotes look exactly the same; being a black color with a white streak across their body. Unlike Venom, they appear to be a duller hue of black. Earth-experimented Symbiotes Symbiotes that are like Venom and Carnage who have a more humanoid-like face. Venom's appearance comes from being bonded to Spider-Man while it is assumed Carnage is from Thanos manipulating the symbiote into his slave. It's possible that Venom's spider emblem originates from the white streak scene on feral syymbiotes. History Powers and Abilities Symbiotes can manipulate their bodies into many shapes, sizes, and forms. It is unknown as to why Venom was never able to do this until being experimented on multiple times. Symbiotes are also capable of voice mimicry, for Venom copied Eddie Brock's speech pattern after becoming powerful enough to move around without a host, and Groot's first symbiote mimicked the voices of the other Guardians as a means to taunt Rocket Raccoon. Notable Symbiotes * The Klyntar of Planet y (Guardians of the Galaxy) * V-252 (Venom Symbiote) * Carnage Symbiote Symbiote hosts *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Flash Thomspon *Eddie Brock *Star Lord *Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Drax the Destoryer (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Thanos (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Thor (Guardians of the Galaxy) *New York Subway Miners (Guardians of the Galaxy) Venomized *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl *Gwen Stacy/Ghost-Spider *Miles Morales/Spy-D *Riri Williams/Iron Heart *Groot *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Trivia *This is the first time the symbiotes have had their origins and species explored in television aside from appearances of the Venom and Carnage symbiotes. **In the Guardians of the Galaxy episode Drive My Carnage, Star-Lord was surprised when Peter told him the V-252 was found on Earth, meaning that the symbiotes are not found in Earth's solar system. *This is the first Spider-Man animated series where characters besides Peter Parker and Eddie Brock gain their own, individual, symbiote/symbiote form. **The previous series Ultimate Spider-Man had others infected by the venom, anti-venom, and carnage symbiotes, but not other individual symbiotes. *Ghost-Spider is the only character whose venomized form is lifted straight from the comics with a few minor tweaks. *Captain America's venomized form was the first one revealed at New York Comic Con 2019. *The term venomized is taken from the comic book of the same name. **It is currently unknown if the venomized heroes are different from a normal symbiote host. **Despite having gained a symbiote in the comic book Venomized, Ms. Marvel is not one of the heroes who will gain a venomized form. *The peaceful klyntar in Guardians of the Galaxy have red eyes, similar to the symbiote Sleeper from the Marvel Comics. References Category:Symbiotes Category:Venomized Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Symbiote Hosts